Ski binding systems are used to attach a boot to a ski. Ideally, the binding system keeps boot securely attached to the ski during normal use, but releases the boot from the ski during a fall or other mishap in order to prevent the ski from exerting undue torque, tension or force on the skier's leg and thereby causing injury. Present day ski binding systems in mass production use mechanical means, e.g. spring-loaded clamps, to affix the boot to the ski during use and release the boot. Such mechanical means are affixed permanently to the top of the ski, and are designed to mechanically couple with the boots with which they are used. However, existing ski binding systems do not always release when appropriate to prevent injury, and sometimes release at inappropriate times, in particular when the ski flexes during use. Thus, there is a need for improved binding systems.